Amor Real
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Takao y Kai ya son novios y Kai piensa en lo especial k es Takao para el, dedicado a mi familia de ff.net nOn y para los fans de Takao n.n


**

* * *

**

**Amor Real**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya

* * *

**

**Konihiwa minaa san! nOn, ya estoy de vuelta con otro fic, claro es yaoi asi que a los que no les gusta por favor abstenerce de leer xD, siempre quise decir eso n.nU, este fanfic es de mi pareja favorita o sea, KaiTakao nOn y va dedicado a mi nueva familia jejejeje xD, ya tengo una familia aqui wiiii! n-n asi que va para, Cristal Kinomiya, mi mami! y para Chisela mi hermana menor! nOn, espero les guste! **

**Kai: Bey Blade y la cancion no le pertenecen a Kitzyua, ella solo los utiliza para hacer el fanfic**

**Takao: este es otro fanfic de Kai y yo**

**Kai: me alegro... si nooo ��**

**Kitzyua: O.O... si jejej no me mires asi, das miedo! . **

**Heero: bueno vamos con el fic, mientras voy por mi arma nueva para que se la muestre a Kai **

**Kai: O.O... Taka-chan ayudame! ToT**

**Kitzyua: je ej n.nU, ahi va espero les guste! lo que esta en negrita y cursiva es la cancion y lo que esta en medio de

* * *

**

_**Un día más se llena de color  
Y tu vendrás llenándolo de amor  
Ya no me preocupa caminar  
Porque tu estás aqui  
Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da  
Porque tu crees en mi**_

Un dia mas que puedo estar contigo, un dia mas que puede verte sonreir, con esa sonrisa que solo es dirigida a mi... llenas todo de mi, sin ti yo no se que haria, sin tu precensia cada dia, sin que llenes de amor mi vida, sin tus bellos ojos azules que me hechizan con tan solo mirarlos, nunca crei amar asi a una persona, yo, el chico mas frio y antipatico se ha enamorado de una criatura ángelical... y lo mas extraño es que me correspondes, tu tambien me amas y eso me hace tan feliz, ya estamos 2 meses juntos, 2 increibles meses juntos... nunca crei llegar a ser tan feliz!... tan solo porque tu estas con migo, tu mi bello ángel.

Por ti, yo lo haria todo.

_**Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar  
mi vida mucho más  
dejando el sufrimiento atrás**_

Contigo aprendi a vivir, a disfrutar la vida que se me fue entregada para compartirla contigo, yo sufri mucho y tu lo sabes... pero desde que estas conmigo, soy la personas mas feliz de este mundo, porque tan solo, TU, Takao Kinomiya, el niño mas hermoso que conosco, esta conmigo.

Tantas veces estuve a punto de perderte, no los culpo, quien se te puede resistir, primero fue Ozuma... ese chico con cabellos parados, estaba enamorado de ti, pero tu lo rechazaste... eso me dejo mas tranquilo, luego fue Zeo, le siguio Yuriv, ja, Yuriv aun sigue esperando por ti, porque piensa que no puedes ser feliz con migo, luego Brooklyn en fin... los rechazaste, pero me aceptaste, eso me hace feliz, ya no tengo mas sufrimiento.

_**Dándome...  
Un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar  
eres tu quien sabe bién  
lo que es amar  
Un día más de mi pasión por ti  
Y tu vendrás para hacerme sentir  
El límite de la felicidad  
No llegará jamás  
Que cada nuevo amanecer traiga  
una sorpresa más**_

Tu me has dado una vida, algo por lo cual lucha cadar dia, me has dado un amor real... en el cual yo te entrego todo mi ser, toda mi alma y amor, eres tu quien me ha enseñado a amar.

Te amo tanto, tanto! mi ángel, cada noche de pasion que me regalaste, me hace sentir inmesamete feliz y completo, oh! eres tan hermoso sencillamente perfecto, cada vez que te sentia mio, no podia parar, tienes que ser mio en todo los aspectos, si, lo se eso sono egoista, pero no puedo compartirte, tu, mi Takao, eres mio, eso sera por la eternidad... con tigo no hay limite de felicidad.

Y ahora... estas junto ami.

_**Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar  
mi vida mucho más  
dejando el sufrimieto atrás**_

Tu eres mi luz, la luz que ilumina mi camino y lo llena de alegria de amor, ahora puedo disfrutar de mi vida porque la comparto con tigo, y estoy feliz de eso!

Ya no hay mas sufrimiento.

_**Dándome...  
Un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar  
eres tu quien sabe  
lo que es amar**_

Lo que yo siento es muy real, es la primera vez que siento algo asi... no estaba muy acostumbrado a sentir emociones, pero desde que te conoci primero senti, ira, ja, porque eras todaia un niño, un niño que me habia ganado, luego amistad, tu hacias todo lo posible por ser mi amigo, por derribar la capa de hielo que mi corazon tenia... algunas veces te dabas por vencido, pero no te dabas cuanta que yo ya te apreciba, ja, aunque no lo demostrara, luego senti... respeto, si., respeto por ti, algunas veces perdias, otras ganabas, pero nunca te dabas por vencido,... queria ser como tu, y luego... despues de la pelea con Brooklyn te ame.. y te seguire amando para y por siempre mi ángel.

_**Vivir...  
Disfrutar...  
Reir...  
Cantar...  
Y dar sin preguntar... **_

Tantas nuevas emociones me ahs hecho descubrir, el valor de la vida, el valor de la amistad... el amor, ahora vivo, antes moria... solo hasta que te conoci, mi niño, ja, ya no eres un niño, pero para mi siempre lo seras... siempre seras mi niño, precioso Takao.

_**Un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar  
´pòp tu quien sabe bien  
lo que es amar**_

Ahora te veo entrar, como siempre a la misma hora, estuviste junto con Max y Rei lo se, yo no podia acompañarte porque necesitaba quedarme un momento solo, para pensar... todo lo que ya he pensado.

Me sonries, no sabes cuanto adoro tu sonrisa, yo tambien te sonrio, es otra cosa que me ensañaste... a sonreir.

Me abrazas, yo te correspondo pasando mis brazos por tu delicada cintura.. me encanta sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mio, mi ángel, me dices que me amas, adoro esas palabras y yo te digo...

-Te amo, mi precioso Takao-nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor donde tu me lo entregas todo y yo te lo etnrego todo.

**Fin!**

**

* * *

****Kitzyua;o;... buuuaa! me quedo lindo! TuT**

**Takao;o; si es cierto, Kitzyua-chan!**

**Kai: dejen review... haber si alguien quiere una continuacion con lemon n.n**

**Heero: eres un etchi ��**

**Kitzyua: n.n si la mayoria pide una continuacion tratare de hacerla, espero que a mi mami Cristal Kinomiya y a mi sis Chisela, les haya gustado! nOn... esperare sus reviews!**

**Matta Ne!**

**Los Quiere**

**Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**


End file.
